1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a joint mechanism and a child high chair thereof, and more particularly, to a joint mechanism capable of automatically folding the tray while two legs are folded and a child high chair having the foresaid joint mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional child high chair becomes a standard for safety, comfort and convenience when feeding a young child in household field. A seat height of the child high chair can be adjusted to be close to the caregiver in order to conveniently attend to the child. The conventional child high chair includes rollers disposed on a frame to easily move the child high chair. The conventional child high chair further includes a tray and a horn disposed on the seat. The horn is located between the child's legs and utilized to restrain a child for preventing the child from falling out, and the tray not only can be utilized to put the food, the toy and so on but also can offer a robust barrier to prevent the child from falling out. Stability of the child high chair is a primary factor in its overall safety, and the conventional child high chair has drawbacks of large size and bulkiness. The bulky child high chair is difficult to store, and is a real frustration to fold and to find a place to store when not in use. Therefore, designing a new child high chair capable of maintaining the current standard for safety and comfort and providing easy functions to fold and unfold is an important issue in the related mechanical design industry.